More Than Pekopon, More than Life Itself
by GiroNatsu4ever
Summary: When Momoka confesses her love for Fuyuki, Giroro finally works up the courage to do the same with Natsumi... but then Natsumi beats him to it! A GiroNatsu fanfiction  With a little MomoFuyu in there , rated Teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The red Keronian paced back and forth in front of his tent, indecisive. _Should I tell her? Should I not? My duty as a soldier is to concentrate on the invasion. But if I am a true soldier, I shouldn't be afraid of saying three little words!_ He sat down on the concrete block he used as a chair, and picked up one of his guns. As the red alien frog began to polish it, the object of his indecision appeared in his mind: A girl with reddish-pink hair, brown eyes, and a temper that was as dangerous as any of the red frog's grenades, yet he thought of it as spirit and bravery. _Natsumi, _he sighed mentally. He thought of Hinata Natsumi, the female Pekopon warrior, and how they had met. She had punched him out a window. Yet her anger had given him a different reaction. The reaction of l-... no, it was impossible for him to even think of that word. He never thought he would feel anything more than friendship towards anyone, let alone a human.

_Besides, it's not like she likes me back. Natsumi has eyes for Saburo, _he thought. Just then, the red soldier saw one of his comrades, Private Tamama, pulling a girl with short blue hair and deep blue eyes along into the backyard. "Come _on_, Momo-chi," the indigo frog insisted. "You're not backing out this time!" The girl looked quite annoyed, and dug her heels into the soil. "Giroro-san, help me out here!" Tamama called.

Giroro swung his head. "What are you doing to Momoka?" he muttered. Then he saw exactly where she was being pulled, and he groaned. Fuyuki, Momoka's crush. Would this like-like thing never end?

**(Nope.)**

"Shut up!" Giroro muttered at the narrator.

**(Sorry.)**

He let out another groan as Momoka- who had apparently gotten over her shyness- let out a loud "Fuyuki-kun!", and Giroro mentally punched himself. _If Momoka can confess, you can too,_ part of him was saying, while his other half pointed out, _But Fuyuki doesn't like someone else. _

Well, there was a chance that Momoka confessing would make Fuyuki- and in turn, Natsumi- happy, so Giroro went inside to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All of a sudden, Giroro heard Tamama shout "Na-chi!" and the Keronian was suddenly very glad he was a _red_ frog as heat came to his face. Natsumi, for once, was smiling, and Giroro knew something good had happened. His prediction was confirmed when Natsumi announced "First place in the swim meet today!" and Giroro smiled as well. He was happy when Natsumi was happy.

**(Of course you would be, what with having the hots for her and all...)**

"I thought I told you to shut up," he growled. "Just leave."

**(I can't… It's my job to do this.)**

"At least stop making embarrassing comments!"

**(Okay, okay, pretend I'm not here.)**

Then Giroro heard a "Nooo! From the basement and a sobbing green frog came into the living room. "My Gunpla broke!"

"Stupid frog." Natsumi said, "You have not cleaned the bathroom and the dishes are unwashed, yet you build Gunpla models." She grabbed him by the head and looked him straight in the eyes. "Get. To. Work. Now."

Keroro paled. "G…gomenasai, Natsumi-dono, I-" he cut off as he saw Momoka's expression. "Natsumi-dono! Please let me see this!"

"Fine. But afterwards…" she glared at him.

Keroro nodded vigorously, then ran down to the basement and came back with the Keroro Platoon's techno wiz, Kururu. "Ku ku ku…" he laughed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

At the same time, Dororo and Koyuki dropped down from the roof. "Koyuki-dono and I heard the news from Tamama, and we came as fast as we can," the ninja frog explained. Koyuki whispered something in Natsumi's ear, and Natsumi's confused expression was slowly replaced by an amused smile.

"Oh God, Fuyuki," she laughed. "You are in for a big surprise!" She flopped down on the sofa, and Giroro sat down on the floor next to her. This was something to see, if it made Natsumi react like that.

The puzzled Fuyuki turned to Keroro. "Gunso?" he said, making it a question.

"Kero kero kero," the frog laughed. "Trust me; you want to find out on your own." At the same time, Tamama dragged Momoka forward.

"Good luck, Momo-chi," he whispered as he sat down beside Keroro, not even noticing as Mois took her place on the other side. He _was_ excited.

Momoka blushed a little, and took a step forward. "Umm, Fuyuki-kun?" she said nervously.

"Yeah, Momoka?" he asked in return.

"We're friends, right?" She looked a bit hesitant, but was clearly not turning back now."

"Err, yeah. Why?"

"What would you think if…" Momoka blushed again. "…If I said I wanted to be _more_ than friends?" She tucked her head and peeked up through her bangs, watching for Fuyuki's reaction.

"Oh my gosh. I never realized that… wait, are you asking me out?"

Clearly embarrassed, Momoka only could nod.

"Well…" he trailed off. "Oh sure, why not?"

"Fuyuki-kun!" she managed to choke out. Then she ran over and the new couple shared a hug. Keroro and Tamama slapped a high five.

"Ku ku ku," said Kururu. "I've seen what I came for." He walked back to his lab, and Dororo and Koyuki bounded back on to the roof and started towards home. Keroro and Tamama shot a look at each other then went down to the basement as Fuyuki and Momoka looked at each other, and there seemed to be a stronger bond between them than there was before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We should give them some privacy too," pointed out Natsumi. Giroro started to head to his tent, but it had begun to hail. He groaned, and slid the door open.

"Oh no you don't," she said, dragging him back. "Some of that is the size of golf balls. You'd be dead by morning out there." Shutting the door, she said, "You can sleep inside tonight." As if to emphasize her point, a bolt of lightning flashed and drove into the ground via a flagpole, leaving a hole bigger that Giroro's tent.

Giroro started to protest, but Natsumi gave him a look that said, _don't argue._ He was glad that the gun he had left out was only one of several that he had- it would be ruined in the morning for sure. Oh well.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Saburo!" Natsumi called, flustered, and Giroro instantly grew frustrated. How could he have forgotten? Natsumi and Saburo were about to have their first date, and Giroro would be trapped inside, having to watch it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsumi hurried to the door and opened it. "Saburo-senpai! Come in!" She said.

Saburo grinned. "Brought a movie," he said. He tossed a DVD case on the table, and Giroro sighed with relief when he saw what it was. _Black Rock Shooter__- good, _he thought. _No romance._

His relief was short-lasted though, when Saburo tossed down a second case. The boy grinned again. "And The Princess Bride finally got translated into Japanese."

Giroro hoped that they would opt for Black Rock Shooter- by the time it ended, Natsumi and Saburo would only have time for a few minutes of Princess Bride. Yet, to his dismay, they did not.

It was hard enough watching their expressions during the line 'as you wish'- and with it being a movie that ended with a kiss, Giroro didn't even want to think about Natsumi and Saburo's reaction. _She seems so happy…_ he realized, but then jealousy set in as Natsumi's hand worked its way on top of Saburo's. _Why can't she be holding_ my _hand?_ Giroro thought miserably.

And then, all too fast, the ending scene was playing. As Saburo and Natsumi's faces got closer, mimicking the screen, Giroro prepared himself for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natsumi's heart fluttered as her lips neared Saburo's. _Oh my gosh, he's gonna kiss me!_ she thought excitedly. But as they met, she was disappointed for some strange reason. Kissing Saburo didn't feel right. She pulled away.

"Natsumi-chan…" Saburo looked worried. "Is this too fast?"

Natsumi smiled sadly. "We're just kissing- it's not that. It's just…"

She looked down. "I like you Saburo. I really do. But I know- I just know- that there is someone out there who is my soulmate, and I won't be happy until I find him. Yes, I like you, but you aren't that guy. I hope you find your love as well, but we aren't… aren't…"

"Meant for each other?" Saburo finished kindly.

"Exactly."

"I understand," he replied. "As long as we are still friends."

Natsumi nodded.

"And… Natsumi?"

"Yes?"

"When you find the one…" He smiled as he stepped out the door. "Let me know."

Then the dark swallowed him, and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsumi turned around and smiled, though the events had been bittersweet. Just then she spotted Giroro in the corner. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried. Natsumi had the sudden urge to go and hug him, and she was surprised by her new flood of emotions.

"Are you happy? About- y'know."

Natsumi thought about that for a minute. She had been so disappointed when the kiss turned out to be a dud… but something told her that it was better off, that she and Saburo would have broken up eventually anyway. "Yes, actually. It just would have ended in heartbreak, I think."

Giroro looked relieved, and Natsumi realized how much her happiness meant to him, and she felt guilty for not noticing earlier. "Giroro… you really do care about me, don't you?" She scanned through her life since she had met him. Fighting at his side… him saving her from the suit Kururu had trapped her in… staying with her when she was with Meru and Maru in the deep sea, no matter how much he was humiliated for the sake of Meru's amusement… digging up sweet potatoes with him… willing to alter his own body, even if temporarily, just to give her an opportunity to dance at the ball… him refusing to eat the cookies she had originally made for Saburo, even when he was literally starving… him willing to give his _life_ for her. And she began to wonder… _Is the soulmate I rejected Saburo-senpai for… standing right in front of me?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Giroro blushed madly at the question, and then paused as Natsumi got a blank look in her eyes; but soon she was looking at him, still waiting for an answer.

"Find your soulmate, Natsumi. I know how much it means to you. I could tell."

"Exactly," she said. "I'm finding him right now."

_Now's your chance, Giroro, _he told himself. _Tell her how you feel!_

He straightened up. "Natsumi… I would die for you… I would give up the invasion, if that's what it came to. Ever since you punched me out that window…"

There was no going back now. He began to explain the meaning behind all the things he had done for her, all the things he was doing, and all the things he would do in the future.

"I had never had feelings like this before. But now I know no Keronian women will be the one for me. Because…

"Natsumi, you mean more to me than Pekopon, more than life itself."

Then he forced out the words he had been meaning to say for a long, long time.

"Natsumi… I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Natsumi gasped. "Giroro… I never knew you felt that way. Not until now… but I realize now. The soulmate I wanted to find… I've already found him. He… he's you."

Time seemed to stop. Giroro was the most embarrassed and yet also the happiest of his life. He thought he had it all… until he heard Natsumi say, "And Giroro…" and pick him up. He was beginning to wonder if this was just a particularly vivid dream and he would wake up in his tent, when she whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

Then she kissed him, and he was on top of the world. It was just like he had dreamed… he pinched himself, yet it hurt. So this was real.

Then his body moved on its own, his arms wrapping around Natsumi's neck, hugging her. Then he realized where they were, and he blushed madly as his gaze drifted to the door- which was the only thing separating the living room from where Fuyuki and Momoka were chatting and maybe even sharing a kiss themselves- until Natsumi apparently realized what was making him nervous. Getting up, she went and locked the door, taping a piece of paper over the window. "It's for Fuyuki and Momoka's privacy just as much as ours," she said with a grin.

Then she knelt down, and Giroro reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck as her lips parted to meet his. He deepened it, running his fingers through her beautiful pink-red hair, and wanting more…

**(Ahem.)**

"I thought you said you would shut up!"

**(Yeah, but we need to keep it rated Teen.)**

They both ignored him and continued kissing.

**(I'm not so sure how much we can show, so I'm gonna leave now for both the viewers' sake and my own. Makeout sessions tend to lead to bigger stuff a lot of the time…)**

Giroro didn't care at that point. With Natsumi there, wanting him just as much as he wanted her, he was the happiest alien frog alive.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yaay! As I posted the first 8 chapters altogether, this is my first time answering comments. And here we go!_

_G66XD66: Isn't that what we're __all__ here for? XD_

_RayeJ18: Thank you! I love getting reviews like this! You have no idea how much those 3 words meant! :3_

_Scanty-Kneesocks: Your first question is answered at the top. And of course I'll continue! You think I'm gonna have them kiss, and then it's over? LOL. Definitely making more chapters, and two other GiroNatsu stories as of yet._

Chapter 9

_The next morning…_

Natsumi woke up the next morning happier than she ever had been before. She felt like she and Giroro were the closest they could be, even though they had done nothing more than kiss.

**(Oh thank God.)**

She hurried down to breakfast, singing quietly to herself. "I'm walking on sunshine… _Whoa_-oh…" She continued to hum as she got breakfast ready. She smiled as she heard the soft pit-pat of feet too small for any human, and there was only one Keronian in the house who would get up at this time in the morning.

"Hey, Giroro," she said, turning around. He blushed slightly, and Natsumi realized how cute the red frog was when he was embarrassed. _I can't believe I never noticed it before. _

She caught Giroro looking at her. "Erm…" he said.

Natsumi blushed. "I was just thinking… when you blush like that, you're kinda cute."

Giroro smiled at that. "Cuter than Tamama?"

"Of course."

"Terara?"

The name caught her off guard. It had been several months since she had visited him and Shion. Yet Natsumi knew her answer. "Yep."

**(Wow, Giroro, that's saying something. Cuter than **_**Terara**_**? That's saying something.)**

Natsumi bent down to hug Giroro. As she did so, a thought occurred to her. "Are we going to tell the Platoon about us?"


	10. Chapter 10

_And here we go!_

_Scanty-kneesocks: I don't know how many chapters there will be. I just write as I go, figure out the technical stuff later. And I kind of write in short spurts: I might be updating three times a day, then you won't hear from me for a month. I'm rather spontaneous. XD_

_G66XD66: Make sure you read this chapter: You gave me an AWESOME idea! That little 'Keroro, pay up' thing you wrote really helped me along! All together now: YAAAAAY G66XD66! XD LOL._

Chapter 10

"It's up to you," Giroro responded. Standing on his tiptoes, he leaned up to kiss Natsumi. She picked him up, and walked over to the sofa. They continued to kiss.

Just then, Kururu walked into the room. "I'll go get some curry and then-" He cut off as he saw Natsumi and Giroro frozen on the couch. "Oh, so _that's_ what you two were at last night. Ku ku ku…"

**(Looks like you'll be telling them.)**

Giroro turned twice as red as he usually was, "Erm… that was…"

"I know exactly what it was. Ku ku ku... Tamama! Keroro! Dororo! I think you want to see this!"

Hearing the uproar, Fuyuki and Momoka came into the living room, holding hands. Then they saw Giroro and Natsumi.

"Nee-chan?" was Fuyuki's puzzled response.

Keroro ran up to take his placeon Fuyuki's shoulder. "Ooh, Natsumi-dono… and Corporal Giroro, de arimasu!"

Tamama came up right behind. "Na-chi's in love desu!"

Dororo and Koyuki swung in as well, not saying a word.

Natsumi looked at Giroro and mouthed, _should we?_

_Do we have a choice?_ He mouthed back.

**(Nope.)**

Giroro sighed. "Natsumi and I are together," he admitted.

"As of when?" Koyuki sounded extremely surprised.

"Last night." Natsumi replied.

"Ku ku ku…" Kururu laughed. "She said he was cuter than Terara."

Natsumi turned beet red.

Then Kururu turned to Keroro. "I'll be taking my 600 yen now, by the way.

**(Wow, GiroNatsu4ever, you're now taking fan suggestions?)**

Keroro reluctantly handed over the money.

"Wait… you were taking BETS on us getting together?" Giroro was furious. "Kururu, you BASTARD!"

"Ku ku ku… I'll be going now."


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for this being so short, it was a PAIN IN THE A** TO WRITE! XD I don't normally use language worse than 'crap' but it's true._

_And here we go!_

_Scanty-Kneesocks: I will probably only be updating this much on the weekends; with school kicking off I will probably only be updating once a day during the week- though I might also have time in study hall._

_G66XD66: It was a huge help. I'm not really good with humor- that's my brother's skill, not mine (but bet he couldn't write a fanfic this good! XD LOL), so this helped a ton. Feel free to suggest more ideas!_

_PandaSakura: Thank you :D_

Chapter 11

Before Giroro could protest, Kururu was scurrying back to his lab. "Jeez," Natsumi said. "That Kururu really gets on my nerves."

"He even gets on mine occasionally," a voice said from behind them. Turning around, Natsumi said, "Saburo! Hi!" It was a bit odd being able to act normal around him. Then again, it was hard to act normal around Giroro now.

"So, Natsumi-chan. I'm assuming you found him?" Saburo asked.

Natsumi nodded.

Keroro looked at them. "Wait… Giroro? He wasn't missing."

"Not that type of finding," Giroro replied.

Tamama looked lost. "I don't get it, desū."

"Inside joke." Natsumi picked him up. "And also, there's this thing? It's called privacy.

**(She has a good point.)**

"No one asked you!"

**(Jeez, show some appreciation for once.)**

_Again, sorry that was so short. Obviously, this scene is vital to the storyline, but it was SUCH A BORING CHAPPIE TO WRITE! Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 12: In honor of my tennis team's first match of the season this Wednesday, I will be having Giroro go to watch Natsumi at her tennis match. (Yes, I am aware that Natsumi's thing is swimming, but I wanted to change things up a bit.)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry, I lied. The tennis match will be in chapter 13 or 14._

_And here we go!_

_G66D66: IKR XD. And same with my brother (that and playing Minecraft on his PC)_

_RaeJ18: Thanks._

_LadyLala: OMIGOSH you're LadyLala? You wrote the GiroNatsu Chronicles? OMIGOSH you complimenting my fanfic is like the Glee cast complementing my solo in my school choir concert! XD_

Chapter 12

"Come on, Gunso. Let's give them some privacy." Fuyuki picked up Keroro, and Momoka did the same with Tamama.

Saburo grinned. "Anyway, got to go. I have some recording to do."

He left just as quickly as he had entered.

"Dororo, I gotta go to school," Koyuki reminded him.

Natsumi clapped a hand to her forehead. "Crap! School! I gotta get ready- sorry Giroro. I'll be home late too, I have a tennis match. Sorry about that… I wish-"

Giroro grinned as he thought of the gun that could turn animals into humans- it was sitting in his tent.

"One second," he said, running outside. Inside his tent, he grabbed the gun and aimed.

A few minutes later, a boy with blonde hair and a scar over his left eye came back in. "I thought I could watch your tennis match this afternoon," the now human Giroro explained.

Natsumi grinned. "I just thought of something better." She ran upstairs to get changed, and when she came back down, she was holding a boy's Kisshou Academy uniform. "The uniform they sent to Fuyuki was too big, so we had to get a smaller size. These should fit you." She passed him the uniform, and Giroro filled with excitement. _I'm going to Natsumi's school!_

**(Erm, Giroro, I don't think Kisshou is at all like the schools on Keron.)**

Five minutes later, he poked his head out of the tent and began walking towards the Pekoponian school.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, just one thing before I start: I am not familiar with the setup of Japanese schools, so I based this off of the school my friend goes to (I would base it off mine, but my school is far from a normal setup XD) with the exception of the honorifics._

_And here we go!_

_G66XD66: I know right XD that sounded "downright scandalous" as my grandmother would say. And 'hellhole' is a bit of an UNDERexaggeration._

_Rainbowkittyblossomwings: Aww thanks. And yes, you will get to see Giroro's human form in the episode Giroro: Midnight Cinderella._

Chapter 13

"So what are we going to tell the Sensei when she asks about me?" Giroro inquired as he walked alongside Koyuki and Natsumi.

"Well…" Koyuki replied, "there's no hiding the fact that you two are together, so we can't say you're Natsumi's relative. And there's no way anyone would believe that you and I had any connections outside Tokyo…"

"So we're going to say that you're Momoka's second cousin," Natsumi finished. "That way, if people ask how you and I met, we can say you were visiting her when I dropped by."

"And we'll say my name is..?"

"Saito Giroro. Keeping your given name is easier to remember, and we'll just say your parents were a bit over-creative in naming you. Saito is a fairly common Japanese surname, so it will even it out a bit."

With that figured out, they headed on their way.

In homeroom, Natsumi and Giroro walked up to the teacher. "Hinata-san, who is this?" she asked.

"He's Momoka-san's second cousin, Saito Giroro," Natsumi replied.

"I'm going to be staying in Tokyo for a few months, long enough that I can't just skip out on school. So I was hoping it was OK for me to go to Kisshou for the time being."

"It's fine as long as you have the registration form filled out."

"Yes, Sensei, Momoka-chan got a copy for me." Giroro passed it over. Momoka had been more than happy to go along with the charade, and of course Paul was fine with it if Momoka was.

"Very good, Saito-san. We have an empty desk next to Hinata-san, you can take that."

"Arigato, Sensei," they both replied. Natsumi lead Giroro to his new desk, and as they sat down, lots of people swarmed around Natsumi and the newcomer.

"Natsumi-san, who is this?" Natsumi's friend Satsuki asked.

"I'm Saito Giroro," Giroro replied. He grabbed Natsumi's hand and smiled. "I'm Momoka's second cousin, I'll be here for a month or two."

The girls stared at the hand-holding, then another girl, Yayoi, asked, "Wait, are you two together?"

The pair nodded, and that started an even bigger fuss, but then it was time for first period- World History- and Giroro sighed. Between the ruckus stirred up when it was revealed that Natsumi now had a boyfriend, and the class material, this was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Before I start, I would just like to point out that the whole 'play' idea was NOT mine, but rather TheLadyLala's. LadyLala, gomen if this offends you._

_And here we go!_

_PandasWithDeathNotes: Aww thank you!_

_G66XD66: Thanks, I hate it when things are left unexplained. And yeah, I agree. Poor Giroro. XD_

_The-chibi-trio: Hey! Love your 'reveal my life' story! And \(^O^)/ to you too! LOL_

Chapter 14

"Crap!"

"What is it?" Giroro came up behind Natsumi and looked at the sign.

_All athletics are cancelled today due to last night's storm._

"No tennis, I assume?"

Natsumi nodded glumly. "And Mama and Fuyuki both have the keys to the house, and Fuyuki has Occult Club until 5:00. What am I supposed to do until then?"

Just then, Koyuki ran up. "Yayoi and Satsuki are putting on another play! Come and help us out, we need you!"

"Koyuki, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Natsumi replied. "Remember Peter Pan?"

"That was different. Everybody knows Peter Pan, but this time we're doing Wicked, which hasn't even been made into a movie and the book isn't exactly appropriate. The only way you can see it is to go to New York- and even then it's only in English, so nobody in Japan is familiar with it," the ninja replied.

"But then how did you guys find out about it?"

"Satsuki's dad took her to see it on Broadway- he knows some English, so he translated for her. Then we found the script on the internet and translated it into Japanese. It's going to be great!

"But we don't have someone to play Elphaba or Fiyero. Natsumi, Giroro, PLEASE help us out."

The two looked at each other.

"If we mess up, it will be hard to spot," Giroro admitted.

"And it's not like I'll be performing alone," Natsumi replied with a smile.

"Yay! Thanks, guys!" Koyuki dragged them to the auditorium.

"Guys! I found people to play Elphaba and Fiyero!" Koyuki called once inside.

"Natsumi's OK with this?" Yayoi looked surprised.

"Actually, yes," Natsumi replied.

"Well, let's get rehearsing!" Satsuki grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

_Yes, yes, I know. This chapter sucked. But I'm now the team manager for my tennis team, and I think I've bitten off more than I can chew. Gomenasai. By the way, the songs are _The Wizard and I _and _Dancing Through Life_, both from Wicked._

_And here we go!_

_Scanty-Kneesocks: Thanks for understanding._

_G66XD66: Don't you worry; I won't clone the GiroNatsu Chronicles. I doubt I could have the same level of perfection, anyway. And Wicked is my favorite musical of all time, so this is going to be fun._

_TheLadyLala: Well, who could help but use your stories for inspiration? You are like the goddess of GiroNatsu fanfic (okay maybe that was a bit dramatic. XD)_

Chapter 15

"How the _heck_ are we going to manage this?" Natsumi stared down at the setup for the 'Defying Gravity' scene. "This is impossible with our school budget! Do you expect me to levitate?"

"We'll deal with that later. For now, let's work on your opening song. Saito-san, can you be looking over the lyrics for Dancing Through Life?" Satsuki passed him the sheet music, and Giroro was struck dumb. _6 minutes long? How in Pekopon am I gonna remember all of this?_ He glanced down at the words 'mindless and careless'. _Hmph. This song would fit Keroro perfectly._ But he set it down as Natsumi began to sing, and Giroro's nervousness grew.

"Did that… really… hap-p-pen…" Her voice was shaky and not at all 'musing' as the script had put it. He looked up at Natsumi, determined. _You can do better than this! You are great at singing! More Peach Summer Snow has tons of talent, and you are part of that!_ Even though she couldn't have possibly heard his thoughts, Natsumi nodded, her voice becoming clearer.

"So I'll make good…"

_When I'm with the Wizard_

_Once I've proved my worth_

_And then I meet the wizard…_

Giroro found himself smiling. What was he worried about? She was doing great. As Natsumi finished, she took a deep breath and applause erupted from the entire cast.

"Ok, guys. Let's get the other songs going. Giroro?" Yayoi called.

Giroro took a deep breath, and thought of Natsumi. _If she can do this, so can I._

He took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Dancing through life_

_Skimming the surface_

_Gliding where turf is smooth…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Teehee! You don't get to read about the reaction to Giroro's voice! Muahaha… I'm such a meanie. Don't worry, it will come eventually._

_And here we go!_

_G66XD66: Teehee! You won't find out yet!_

Chapter 16

**(And so, the day of the ball… Crap! Wrong script. Erm… And so, the day of the **_**musical**_**…)**

Giroro leaned against the wall near the boys' dressing room. Saburo, dressed as the Wizard, leaned next to him. Funny how much friendlier they were when Giroro was Natsumi's boyfriend as opposed to Saburo. Behind them, Fuyuki stepped out in a Boq costume. "I can't believe I let Momoka talk me into this." he muttered.

"Well, believe it," Momoka called from the other side of the hall. She was dressed as Nessarose, and she already looked right at home in the wheelchair, which was being wheeled by Koyuki. The ninja wore a blonde wig and poofy white-blue dress. She looked exactly like Glinda. "Where's Nee-chan..? or should I say _Elphaba_," Fuyuki laughed.

"She's still getting ready," Koyuki replied.

"But it's almost time to start!"

"Relax, Fuyuki-kun," Momoka grinned. "She and I don't come on until scene 3. It's Koyuki who should be worried, if anyone."

"But what's taking her so long?" questioned Saburo.

"She's having trouble with the facepaint. Fuyuki and I would help, but I'm terrible with makeup and we didn't want to ruin Koyuki's dress."

"I'll help," Giroro responded, before blushing slightly. "That is, if everyone's dressed…" he blushed again.

"It's fine, Saito-san," said Yayoi, coming up. "Everyone but Hinata-san is out, and she's fully dressed. I'd help her myself, but…" she gestured at her Madame Morrible costume. "This stupid bustle makes it impossible to move."

"Sure thing." The boy walked across the hall and rapped on the door to the girls' dressing room. "Natsumi? Can I come in?"

A second later, Natsumi opened the door wearing a black dress and wig. Her hands were smeared with green, and her feet were the only parts of her body that were actually fully painted.

"I heard you were having makeup trouble."

"What would _you_, of all people, know about makeup?" Natsumi giggled, but passed him the tray of green.

Giroro smiled back. "When we were kids, Keroro came up with this ridiculous idea to play at tribal natives, and we covered ourselves in war paint. It was awful." He shuddered at the memory.

"I can imagine," Natsumi muttered as Giroro covered her hands in the paint.

"Don't touch anything," he said.

Just then, they heard _"Good news! She's dead!"_ trailing from the stage. "It's started," he said, working a bit faster. Once the paint on Natsumi's hands had dried, she began working on her face.

Finally, Giroro looked at Natsumi's face. Seeing a patch of skin still visible on her cheek, the boy rubbed in a bit more paint. Giroro's heart raced as he touched Natsumi's face. In a way, this was just as much of a connection as kissing, if not more.

He walked over to the sink and washed his hands, then turned back to Natsumi. "I won't be going out until three scenes after you," Giroro whispered. "Until then, good luck."


	17. Chapter 17

_Just a warning: this chapter and the one after this are both EXTREMELY LONG, but bear through with me. Wicked is my favorite musical of all time, and I wanted to do it justice. Gomenasai if you go crazy, and if you really want, it's fine to skip this chapter- it's not that important to the rest of the story, you won't be missing much. Stay if you can, though._

_And here we go!_

_G66XD66: Gomenasai! But I had to stretch it out. You'll be hearing Natsumi's reaction to Giroro's voice when they sing As Long as You're Mine (one of the best love songs of all time, in my opinion)._

Chapter 16

Natsumi took a deep breath and stepped out of the room. It was only a few minutes before she and Momoka heard their cue.

Natsumi took a deep breath and instantly went weak at the knees from all the people. Then she spotted Mama sitting in the back, and scattered around her were Boke Gaeru and crew. Natsumi saw Dororo give Koyuki a thumbs up, and Natsumi remembered Giroro, ready and waiting.

"What? What are you looking at?" she began, trying to sound livid yet unsurprised. "Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick; yes, I've always been green; no, I didn't eat grass as a child." From that moment on, she felt like she _was_ Elphaba.

She felt livid when Galinda mocked her, instead of musing at Koyuki's acting skills. She filled with protectiveness when Nessa was being separated from her, instead of sharing Momoka's excited fright at the special effect to come. She felt triumphant when she realized that Madame Morrible was going to help her, instead of laughing at the ridiculous accent Satsuki was laying on. She felt loathing for Galinda, instead of trying to make her pitch go with Koyuki's during 'What Is This Feeling'. And she was filled with terror when she sang the notes _"It couldn't happen here in Oz…"_

**(Great job so far, Natsu- er, I mean Elphaba-san. And so Fiyero makes his entrance.)**

Then, she snapped out of her trance when Giroro started to sing Dancing Through Life. As she didn't have any lines for the first minute or two, Natsumi helped Giroro along, mouthing the lyrics to him.

It got harder, though, when she realized that the song went through not one, not two, but three scenes. Fortunately, Giroro kept it up. They ended with the rest of the cast on _"When you're dancing through," _and Giroro ran to the side as the scene changed.

After a few more scenes, Natsumi and Giroro acted out the scene where they set the lion cub free. "Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" Giroro asked.

"Oh look, you're bleeding… It must have scratched you," Natsumi replied.

"Yeah, or maybe it scratched me… I better get to safety… I mean the cub… I better get the cub to safety." Giroro then dashed offstage, sounding genuinely embarrassed. Natsumi was quite sure that he wasn't acting that out.

"Fiyero…" she murmured. _Giroro…_

Then she started on her first true solo.

"_Hands touch… eyes meet…_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl."_

Natsumi reflected on the time she had been together with Giroro as she sang…

"_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel _

_When reality sets back in…"_

Natsumi finished with, _"I'm not that girl…"_ and continued to act, unable to wait for her next scene with Giroro.

**(Aww, touching. Natsumi, I think you are that girl.)**

And then the final scene before intermission came, and Natsumi thought of how well she had sang I'm Not That Girl.

"_Something has changed within me,_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game."_

She decided to try the strategy she used, thinking once again of Giroro.

"_I'm through excepting limits 'cause someone says they're so,_

_Some things I cannot change, but 'till I try, I'll never know…"_

_Who says I can't be with Giroro?_ she thought._ You say it's weird for a human to love an alien? Too bad…_

"_Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!"_

_I may love Saburo, but I always knew, deep down, that it wouldn't work out. Giroro will never give me heartbreak, of that I'm sure._

She continued, and reached the final bit. She thought of when she kissed Giroro, of how it felt so victorious to do so.

"_So if you care to find me, look to the western sky_

_As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly!_

_And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me…"_

She quickly backed up, and let Koyuki fasten the harness to her as she put on the cloak. Then Natsumi was lifted off the stage.

"_Tell them how I am defying gravity_

_I'm flying high, defying gravity!_

_And soon I'll match them in renown…_

_And nobody_

_In all of Oz_

_No wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring… me… down!"_

"_I hope you're happy!" _sang Koyuki from below.

"_Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!"_

"_Bring me down…"_ Natsumi sang

"_No one mourns the wicked! So we've got to bring her…"_

Natsumi took a deep breath. _"OHAUAA!"_

"_DOWN!"_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Once Natsumi had gotten out of the harness, she was congradulated by all of the cast.

"Nee-chan, awesome!" Fuyuki stated.

"Natsumi-san, you did better than I did!" Koyuki grinned.

Saburo gave her a high-five.

"Did the Peter Pan incident even _happen_?" mused Yayoi.

"You could say, a perfect performance?" Mois called from the booth that controlled the special effects.

Then Giroro ran up and gave her a hug. "Great job."

"You too. You never said you could sing like that!" Natsumi laughed.

"You never asked."

For the five-minute intermission, everyone changed costumes and got water, passing reminders all the while.

"Fuyuki, the Tin Man costume is in the drawer under my chair. Remember to get into it from the bottom up," Momoka reminded.

"Mois, make sure to have the trapdoor ready," Satsuki added.

"And don't forget to put the straw up your sleeves," finished Natsumi to Fiyero.

"Got it."

Then they heard the tone that meant the intermission was over, and they all started.

"Satsuki, Koyuki, Giroro, that's your cue." Yayoi gave them each a once-over.

"Ok." They all rushed out, Natsumi smiling at Giroro as he left the stage.

Several scenes later, the second half of the play was going just as well as the first. Koyuki started the lines that would soon lead to Natsumi's duet with Giroro.

"You mean all this time… the two of you… behind my back…"

"No, Glinda, it wasn't like that!" Natsumi replied.

Giroro nodded to her. "Actually, it was… but it wasn't… Elphaba, let's go… Let's go!"

The pair exited and waited anxiously for the end of the scene.

As soon as they heard Koyuki finish the reprise, Giroro and Natsumi ran back out and sat down, beginning the song that had taken the longest to rehearse, yet was also the most meaningful.

"_Kiss me too fiercly, hold me too tight…" Natsumi began. "I need help believing you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings could not forsee lying beside you with you wanting me…"_

She smiled at Giroro. Natsumi had been so blind for so long… but now she felt nothing but pure bliss.

"_Every moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast…_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine…"_

Then Giroro began.

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise

But you've got me seeing through different eyes…"

His voice was amazing, and yet he was not trying at all. _Singing and fighting? _Natsumi thought. _My, you're a man of many talents._

"_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell…"_

The two joined, their harmony flawless.

"_Every moment, as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time…"_

"_Say there's no future…"_ Giroro continued. _"For us as a pair."_

They grinned at each other, triumphant.

"_And though I may know, I don't care…_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine!_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you…_

_As long as you're mine…"_

"What is it?" Giroro asked.

"It's just…" Natsumi replied. "For the first time, I feel…"

"Wicked."

Then they embraced, and Natsumi kissed him more tenderly then ever before.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ok, everyone, say goodbye to Wicked! I love that show, but that doesn't change the fact that three chapters is more than enough for something that isn't the original fanfiction topic (unless it's a crossover, of course.) And, fortunately, my chapters are getting longer. So, what did you think? If you've seen the Wicked musical, do you think I did it justice? If you haven't, did this make you want to see it? Comment, please! And here's the gist: I have no idea what to write about next, so let me know what you think would be a good GiroNatsu scenario! It's going to be sort of a contest, but a part of everyone's ideas will be used. And here's the thing: I will not write chapter 20 until I get AT LEAST 7 COMMENTS! MUAHAHA!_

_And here we go!_

_G66XD66: Aww thanks. And of course they were! That would have started a huge uproar! XD_

Chapter 19

The two pulled apart, reluctantly, and Giroro acted out the next scene with Natsumi and Koyuki, and then ran offstage. He had so many stage changes that he didn't have much of a chance to listen to Natsumi's singing, but changing into the Scarecrow costume was much easier than he had expected. He listened to the chanting of Natsumi, and marveled at the feeling she had as she sang.

"_No good deed goes unpunished…"_

_Singing really suits her,_ Giroro thought. _Perhaps, maybe…_

**(Cough. Maybe resonance? Cough cough.)**

And then the final scene came, and Giroro smiled at how Koyuki and Natsumi's voices blended in For Good. Then he watched as a curtain hid the back part of the stage, and with it Natsumi, from the audience. Elphaba climbed down through a trapdoor, and then it was time for Giroro to act one last time.

"It worked!" He said, opening the trap door and helping Natsumi out once the screen had been wheeled away.

"We can never come back to Oz again, can we?" Natsumi replied.

"No."

"I only wish…"

They looked in each other's eyes as Giroro murmured, "Come…"

Then Koyuki sang from the other side of the stage, _"Who can say if I've been changed for the better… but…"_

"_Because I knew you…" _Natsumi joined in.

"_No one mourns the wicked,"_ everyone sang.

Koyuki and Natsumi joined in perfect harmony. _"Because I knew you… I have been changed…"_

Then Natsumi and Giroro ran offstage as they heard, _"No one mourns the wicked!_

_Wicked!_

_Wicked!"_

The curtains closed, and everyone got ready for the bowing.

They watched as people ran out, and then they got to the main characters.

Saburo and Satsuki ran out, and everyone clapped for their Wizard and Madame Morrible.

Fuyuki wheeled out Momoka, and they clearly were enjoyed as Nessarose and Boq/Tin Man.

Then Koyuki stepped out, and Natsumi looked surprised. "I thought the order was Fiyero, then Elphaba and Glinda together."

"I'm changing it up a bit. They liked me, but they loved you guys. Go out together." She then walked out to cheers and even a few, "GLINDA!" 's.

Then Giroro nodded to Natsumi, and they ran out together, and bowed as the applause thundered across the stage. Giroro hugged Natsumi, and they shared a quick kiss. The crowd went nuts as they all bowed again, and they kept on clapping even as the curtains went down.

"They want an encore!" laughed Yayoi. "Go on, guys!" She shoved Natsumi and Giroro back out, and they sang one more chorus of As Long As You're Mine, before the curtains closed again.

Natsumi hugged Giroro and whispered in his ear, "Nobody on this earth is happier than I am now."

Giroro hugged her back, not caring if he got green facepaint on him. "I can think of one."


	20. Chapter 20

_Valentine's episode. I know I said seven comments, but I was my normal, overly impatient self and couldn't wait for that._

_As for the tennis match that _should _have taken place more than 5 chapters ago, I modeled that after my first tennis meet: It got rained out, too. I'm not quite sure whether I should still put that in or not. What do you guys think?_

_And here we go!_

_Scanty-Kneesocks: Well, this is a bit embarrassing… but at night I listen to my CD's for inspiration for my stories. (For example, I was able to get the mood right for chapter 8 by listening to the Glee cover of Total Eclipse of the Heart.) And one night, I was just browsing through my CDs, looking to see if we had the Grease soundtrack on CD (which, by the way, we don't- I have to get out the FRIGGIN RECORD PLAYER! Seriously, my folks really need to get rid of that. LOL) and I came across the soundtrack for Wicked, popped it in, and pressed a random number. When 'Popular' came on, I had a random spaz attack: I grabbed the plush bear I use as Giroro when acting out scenes from Keroro Gunso, and started dancing with it. XD And I was having so much fun that I decided to do Wicked in More Than Pekopon. That's a long story made not-so-short… and I talk more than this in real life! Yes, I am a total chatterbox._

_G66XD66: Aww thanks. And I'm not so sure about your second idea, but I will definitely take the Keronian Natsumi idea into account._

_Erinunu: Of course not! LOL_

Chapter 20

_Several days later…_

Giroro stretched, and opened his eyes. It had been almost two weeks since he and Natsumi got together, and that along with the recent musical had made him a changed man- or frog. Sure, he was still weapons master Corporal Giroro, but Natsumi had somehow made it possible to save his trigger-happy rages for the battlefield.

He poked his head outside and smiled at the crisp air. It was February 14, Valentine's Day. It took place on a Saturday this year, and he and Natsumi would be spending the whole day together.

Giroro went inside and smiled when he saw that the festivities had already begun. Momoka and Fuyuki were debating why people called Paris the city of love, Dororo was shyly passing a bouquet of flowers to a delighted Koyuki, Mois was fending off a jealous Tamama- she had clearly given Keroro chocolates before the tadpole had- while Keroro tried to break up the fight, and Kururu was explaining the merits of curry over Valentine's chocolate to Aki.

In the kitchen, Giroro spotted Natsumi hard at work on breakfast. Okayu, natto, and aji were already on the table. Giroro watched as Natsumi finished up the tamagoyaki and then grab something next to her. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said, handing him a heart-shaped box.

Inside were chocolates, each with a carefully iced yellow skull- just like the one on his head- on the top. "I made them myself," Natsumi explained.

"A-arigato," was Giroro's reply. "Gomen, but I don't have anything for you- my limits obviously lie with sweet potatoes-" He did have something planned, but only Kururu could have put it together in such a short time.

"Ku ku ku…" Kururu cut in. "Actually, Giroro-senpai, I managed to make it. Here." He tossed Natsumi a bracelet that was obviously meant to look like Giroro's belt. "That was Giroro's idea, not mine."

"What's this?" Natsumi had flipped open the buckle and was pointing to a button next to what looked like a tiny sound system.

"Ku ku ku… it's similar to your Pekoponian walkie-talkies, but with better technology and a much wider range. I installed it in Giroro-senpai's belt, too." Sure enough, there was a similar device on the front of the corporal's belt buckle. "I'll show you how to use it. Make sure you talk into the speaker. Pochito!" he pressed the button on the bracelet, and then spoke into the sound device. _"Giroro-senpai, can you hear me? Over."_

The sound came out of the speaker on Giroro's belt, and Giroro pressed the button next to it. Out of the bracelet came, _"Looks like it's working fine. Over."_

Natsumi beamed. "Giroro, you came up with this?" She gave him a hug. "Arigato!"

Giroro blushed slightly. "Kururu did the actual work," he replied sheepishly.

"Still."

After they had all eaten breakfast, Giroro went up to Natsumi's room- she had been excited for the 623's My Radio Valentine's Day program.

Saburo- who they had figured out was the same person as Mutsumi- called, _"Happy Valentine's, everyone!" _from the stereo. _"Today I'll be reading one of my own poems in honor of my friends Saito Giroro and Hinata Natsumi from Inner Tokyo, who are celebrating their first Valentine's Day as a couple."_ Giroro looked at Natsumi, who just shook her head, obviously meaning that she didn't send anything in.

Giroro and Natsumi settled down as 623 continued.

"_Natsumi-chan, Giroro-san, this is for you. My poem, 'Hearts in the Snow.'_

"_Another day begins…_

_It would have no meaning if not for the one by my side._

_This February is different._

_This February, we'll be_

_Tracing hearts in the snow."_

"Happy Valentine's Day."

_Okay, the breakfast foods require some translation. I am pretty sure this is a traditional Japanese breakfast. Correct me if I am wrong on foods or translations:_

_Okayu: Rice porridge_

_Natto: Soy beans_

_Aji: Broiled fish_

_Tamagoyaki: Omelet_


	21. Interview 1

**Narrator:** Due to extreme writers block and the forever-annoying curse of homework, our GiroNatsu4ever will instead be conducting an interview!

**GiroNatsu4ever:** Hey everybody!

**Narrator:** First, a few questions for you! First, who do you owe your continued success on this story to?

**GiroNatsu4ever:** Well, all of my supporters on . You guys rock!

**Narrator:** Anybody in particular?

**GN4ever:** Well, yes actually. Thank you so much to bloomancncheez, without who I wouldn't even know about Keroro Gunso; TheLadyLala, whose GiroNatsu Chronicles was what convinced me to get a account; and ILuvCandy, because reading Summer Moon and Frozen Sun has kept me from going crazy on multiple occasions (and apparently she likes Full Moon wo Sagashite! I do too!) *laughs* BMNC, Lala, Candy-chan: If you want me to interview you, just say so!

**Giroro:** What do you think you're doing? Isn't More Than Pekopon about me and Natsumi? You should be interviewing us!

**Narrator:** Maybe I should… bye! *runs off*

**GiroNatsu4ever:** *nervous* Well… umm… that would be copying Candy-chan…

**Natsumi:** *comes in as well* Didn't you just say Candy-chan inspired you?

**GiroNatsu4ever:** Yes, but… well…

*Crickets chirping*

**GiroNatsu4ever:** … Anywho. More Than Pekopon now has a theme song! Look up 'Gironatsu Only You' on Youtube to hear and see the video!

**Giroro:** …Which isn't yours, so…

**GiroNatsu4ever:** Oh… yeah. *turns bright red* So um… yeah. I didn't make this AMV, it belongs to TheSwizzle on Youtube.

**Natsumi:** Legal disclaimer.

**GiroNatsu4ever:** Everyone could tell that already!

**Giroro:** *vein bulges* She was just trying to help!

*Giroro and GiroNatsu4ever begin squabbling and fighting with language we will not repeat due to the younger readers' best interests*

**Natsumi:** Erm… anyway… Next time, tune in for a special guest appearance by Shion and Terara! Bye now! *Looks over at the two still fighting, and sighs*


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Nobody should have been surprised that Kururu's kindness didn't last long. Before long he was his normal self, scheming away in his lab. _

_But when Shion and Terara came to visit, what the sergeant major was up to was revealed…_

Natsumi woke up a few weeks later to the sound of her phone ringing. When a glance at the clock told her it was 9:30, she started to let it go to voicemail- she didn't want to get out of bed just yet on a Saturday- but then she saw who was calling.

"Momoka-san?" she answered, groggy. "Whutizzit? Why are you calling so early?"

On the other end of the line, she heard an _"Okinasai!" _from not only Momoka, but two other voices as well… voices she recognized.

"Shion? Terara?"

She heard a tiny giggle on the other end. _"Who else, tera?"_

"_We visited them so often in France, Tama-chan and I decided to invite them here,"_ Momoka explained.

"_We might be coming to your house in a bit, if that's fine with you,"_ Shion added.

"Of course it's okay!" Natsumi was wide awake now. "Do Koyuki and Dororo know?"

"_Yep," _Terara replied.

"I'll let everyone know. See you in a bit. Sayonara!" Natsumi closed the phone and then got quickly dressed. She then dashed down the hall to wake everyone up.

"Fuyuki!" she called into her brother's room.

"Nee-chan?" he replied wearily.

"Get up and dressed! Momoka and Tamama are coming soon, and Shion and Terara too!"

Without waiting for his reply, she ran downstairs, and poked her head outside. Giroro was already awake. "Giroro, get ready for Shion and Terara."

Then she made her way to the basement. "Boke gaeru! Kururu! Shion and Terara are coming!"

Keroro took one last look at the manga he was reading before putting it away, albeit reluctantly; while Kururu just rolled his eyes. "Jeez. Terara? Why does he have to come? This will get in the way of-"

"Just let Saburo know, OK?" Then she paused, suspicious. "Get in the way of _what_?"

"Ku ku ku… never mind. I'll tell Saburo now." Deliberately turning his back to Natsumi, Kururu got out his computer and began typing an e-mail.

Still suspicious, she left with a backward glance.


	23. Chapter 22

_Okay, sorry that I didn't have time to answer any reviews for this or the last chapter. Gomen._

Chapter 22

Fifteen minutes later, Shion and Terara showed up in Momoka's limo, and all three of them- Tamama had come a bit early- got out, Terara waving a DVD in the air. "Look, look, tera!" he called. "Shion managed to get the French subtitles, and then Saburo used some software to translate it to Japanese."

He passed it to Natsumi, and Giroro- peering over her shoulder- looked at the cover curiously; it had a picture of a slushie on the front. "Glee? What's that?" Natsumi asked.

"A TV show about some kids in a singing club, and they're all considered losers at their school," Momoka explained. "It's actually pretty good."

Giroro suddenly thought the show sounded familiar. "When I was investigating the dragon arch in New York," he said, "I remember a crowd going to someplace they called Central Park, and they said a TV show was filming there. Now I think I remember that they said it was Glee."

"That would make sense," Shion replied. "The season 2 finale was filmed there."

"Enough chatting, let's watch!" Natsumi laughed.

Soon they were all crowded on the couches, and the DVD was playing. "By the way, why was there a slushie on the DVD co-" she cut off as she heard a 'Welcome back, lady!" was yelled and red smoothie was drenched over a guy named Kurt. She winced. "Ah."

They were all so caught up in the video, nobody noticed that Kururu was nowhere to be seen.


	24. Note:

A Note to Readers: I am switching my account. Unfortunately, I am not continuing this or my other stories, but I have many new ones to post! Check out my new account, GiroGirl723, or my stories- I currently have two SGT. Frog/Phantom of the Opera crossovers, called Behind the Mask and Second Life. Please enjoy!


End file.
